Sangre Con Olor a Venganza
by M.S Arashi Sumeragi
Summary: Por el odio de una hermana abra una confusión terrible que hara que la vida de Misao cambie para siempre..y Aoshi piense solo en vengar la muerte de su Hermano que es todo un misterio..AxM, KxK y MxS


Hola! bueno creo ya me llego la hora de escribir en Rk ne? bueno este fic esta inspirado en la novela: La Mentira, claro que muchas cosas las modifique, pero la idea principal si es de esa novela!

este fic se lo dedico a: Hibari chan!Nekoi_Asakura y a Kary_Asakura!

disclaimer: Rurouni kenshin no me pertenece! ojala y fuera mio! y entonces yo y Aoshi estuvieramos casados jojoj xD mejor me bajo de esa nube y nos vamos al fic!

**__________________________________________________**

****

****

****

**Sangre con olor a venganza**

****

**Prologo**

Era una mañana de invierno como cualquier otra, grandes copos de nieve caían del cielo y dos niños jugaban en el jardín de una majestosa mansión la misma en la entrada poseía grandes rejas y un inmenso portón que tenia como inicial la letra M y esta se partía en dos al abrirla. Árboles sin hojas cubiertos de nieve se encontraban por todo el jardín por esto una niña de cabello azulado y ojos verdes llenos de vida prostetaba

-Feh! Aoshi por que los árboles estan tan feos!

- ay misao por que estamos en invierno, cuantas veces te lo tengo que explicar?

 mou! Hace mucho frío! T-T siento que voy a morir como una paleta en un congelador!

 misao..mejor entremos esta haciendo mucho frío creo que se aproxima una tormenta-dijo Aoshi con un tono muy serio

Hay! Aoshi chan porque a veces eres tan serio - - ni pareces un niño ¬¬!-dijo la pequeña mirando a Aoshi de arriba a abajo

mm..misao ya dije es mejor que entremos-aoshi no hizo caso a la extraña mirada de misao

Mientras tanto en una de las ventanas una niña de la misma edad de aoshi miraba con odio a la pequeña misao. Ella tenia el cabello negro Azabache y sus ojos eran turquesas y su tez era blanca era muy hermosa.

Porque ella siempre tiene que tener todo lo que yo quiero la odio!!-dijo esta mirando a pequeña misao con rabia.

Te odio..jaja estupida hermanita, hoy me prometo a mi misma que te haré sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho nadie! Yo seré la encargada de que tu vida sea miserable y que siempre llores! Que patética eres

Jajajaja-esta rió con la risa mas cruel jamás escuchada.

Srta. Maori su madre dice que baje para el almuerzo-dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia

Dile a "mi madre" que yo bajo cuando a mi se venga en gana ok?-dijo esta con un tono de indiferencia sin observar a la persona que estaba al frente de ella

Pero Srta..su madre dijo que..

QUE NO ESCUCHASTE? Quien eres tu para dar las ordenes aquí? Yo bajo cuando a mi se me de la gana largate ahora!

Maori que no escuchaste lo que le dijo mi madre a Okon? Tienes que bajar ahora-dijo misao mirando a maori  directamente a los ojos

Vaya! Pero mira quien me da ordenes la "consentida de mami" bah misao callate, que con solo oír tu voz me pongo de mal humor-dijo esta caminado hacia su habitación.

Maori!porque eres asi conmigo..si yo te quiero hermana, porque me tratas así-dijo la pequeña misao con la voz quebrada

En ese instante Maori se voltio y dio una de sus miradas llenas de odio.

Porque Misao? Ajaja porque eres un estupida o tal vez porque te odio? Mm..creo que lo ultimo es la respuesta-al decir esto siguió su rumbo hacia su habitación

Maori...yo no te odio en cambio te quiero..algún dia cambiaras y yo me encargare de hacerlo, eres mi hermana y no quiero que llenes tu alma con odio-en ese instante misao cayo de rodillas y lagrimas de inocencia pasaban lentamente por sus mejillas.

Misao, hija levántate por que lloras? Si es que puedo saber-dijo la mujer con el tono mas dulce que jamás se haya escuchado.

Mamá! Enseguida bajo, Maori no podrá bajar porque se siente algo enferma.-misao se seco las lagrimas y le dio una sonrisa a su madre.

Oh! Por kami entonces en ese caso habrá que llamar a un doctor no crees Okon?-dijo la Sra. Con un tono de preocupación.

No lo creo Sra. Hikari, además la Srta. Maori solo tiene un dolor de cabeza, yo me encargare de subirle una pastilla

Bueno en ese caso, Misao y yo nos iremos a cambiar para el almuerzo ya que como vez misao esta toda sucia. Avisale a Takuya que las damas mas hermosas bajaremos en 30 minutos para almorzar.

Como usted ordene Sra.-dijo esta haciendo una reverencia para retirase.

Okon cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas Sra. Dime Hikari ok?-hikari le guiño un ojo a Okon y después sonrio.

Esta bien Sra. Digo Hikari san-okon se retiro y se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Hikari y Misao se encaminaron hacías sus cuartos para bañarse, pero eran observadas por maori que tenia la puerta de su cuarto un poco abierta para escuchar la conversación, pero la cerro de golpe al ver que Misao y su madre habían finalizado la charla.

Creo que si bajare..además si no me equivoco creo que el que estaba jugando con la baka de mi hermana era Aoshi Shinomori, perfecta ocasión para hacer que mi "adorada hermana" quede mal jajajaja-Maori entro al baño para tomar una ducha

Misao abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se dirigió al baño a tomar también una ducha, ya que estaba toda sucia y tenia que estar presentable para los invitados de honor esa tarde los Shinomori, además que su padre le había pedido el favor de que tocara una de sus melodías en el piano

Uyy! Que emoción! Tocare la mejor papá! Y ese será mi regalo de despedida para Aoshi kun ya que su familia se va a vivir a los Viñedos, ahora si que solo tendré a mi amiga Kaoru chan!-misao termino de darse su ducha, y fue a ver que se pondría.

mm..bueno creo que me pondré mi vestido favorito!

Misao saco de su closet un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, el vestido era sin mangas muy cómodo.

Sip me lo pondré además es un ocasión especial

Por otro lado, Maori tenia problemas en decidir que ponerse. Pero cuando más lo necesitaba alguien comenzó a tocar su puerta.

Pero quien diablos es? Lo siento se podría largar?

Mi niña soy yo Katsuchi, su nana..

La voz de Aquella persona era muy misteriosa pero a la vez trasmitia una gran confianza.

Ah! Eres tu, ok pasa-dijo Maori sacando mas ropa de su closet.

Veo que tiene problema en seleccionar su vestimenta-dijo esta abriendo la puerta con suma delicadeza y entrado al inmenso cuarto.

El cuarto de Maori tenia todo lo que una niña podria desear, era de un rosa muy leve lleno de peluches, las cortinas que cubrian las grandes ventanas emarcadas de madera pulida que daban a un balcon donde se podrían observar las estrellas claramente, eran blancas el cuarto estaba alfombrado al igual que todos los de la casa. La cama que podria albegar a mas de 5 personas estaba cubierta por una colcha rosa mas fuerte y peluches en ella y una gran cantidad de almohadones. En fin el sueño de cualquiera niña de 10 años.

Pues veo que me conoces muy bien, nana-la niña sonrio.

Vaya, porque no te ves en el espejo, para que veas como se te ve esa hermosa sonrisa.-dijo la nana muy contenta.

Nah! Esas son tonterías mias, yo no sonrio y tu bien que lo sabes mas que nadie.-Maori vio a katsuchi con desagrado.

Hay! Mi niña, algun dia usted cambiara.

No sé..en fin me ayudas a escoger mi atuendo.

Claro que si, mi niña- la nana empezo a buscar ropa para que Maori escojiera.

Después de mas de 15 minutos la nana por fin pudo esocojer algo que a maori le gustara.(ojojo, que cosa ven por eso es que después dicen que las mujeres se demoran o.o).

Oh! Que bien has escojido, ya sabes que ha mi no me gustan esos vestidos estupidos ya.

Si lo se mi niña, por lo mismo le he escojido esto-dijo la nana ya cansada de tanto buscar

Katsuchi habia escojido un pantalón de vestir blanco con un suéter manga ¾ el conjunto era muy fino y en los pies Maori llevaria unas botas blancas de cuero que irian cubiertas por su pantalón largo.

Que bien! Bueno creo que llevare mi cabello suelto, ademas es mas lindo que el de misao, verdad nana?

Bueno, yo opino que las dos tienen un bonito cabello

Ves? Ves lo que digo! Ya estoy harta de que siempre me comparen con la imbecil esa!

Lo siento Maori no fue mi intención, esa es mi opinión y creo al igual que su padre que las dos tienen lo mejor de su madre. Mire que usted saco los ojos de su madre y..

Ya callate!! No quiero escuchar mas! Shh!! Porque mejor no bajas dile a mi padre que ya no demoro.

Pero..Maori yo peinare tu cabello

QUE BAJES YA!! Yo no soy como mi hermana ya estoy muy grandecita para que me atiendan no?

Ok..como usted ordene-Katsuchi se levanto con la mirada perdida, abrio la puerta y se encamino hacia el comedor.

Auch!! Katsuchi! Que no ves por donde caminas-dijo una persona mientras la miraba chistosamente sobadose la cabeza.

Hay! Omasu ya la niña misao esta lista?

Si Katsuchi, mi Misao ya esta lista y muy linda parece un angelito, solo se esta terminado de peinar, y dime una cosa la grosera de Maori ya esta lista?

Omasu no pudo de terminar, cuando sintio una cachetada por parte de katsuchi.

Oye! Porque me hiciste eso?-dijo omasu tocándose su mejilla izquierda.

Eso es para que respetes!-katsuchi miro a omasu muy avergonzada por el repentino ataque de ira.

Yo te perdono, pero no se como la soportas la quieres mucho katsuchi?

Si omasu, demasiado..bueno es mejor que vayas a terminar de peinar a misao ya que sabes como es esa loquita jajajaja

Si katsuchi, debe tener todo el cabello alborotado jajaja

En la habitación de Misao, la pequeña trataba de hacerse dos moños pero en vez de 2 moños tenia un desastre en la cabeza.

La habitación de Misao era de un Lila muy suave, sus cortinas eran de un rosado con blanco y tambien la enorme ventana daba al un balcon, donde se podia observar claramente el cielo, en vez de peluches tenia muñecas de porcelanas muy lindas.

Auch! Que dolor..se me astaco el cabello en el cepillo-misao trataba de quitarse el cepillo que estaba enredado con su cabello

Misao! Abre querida, soy omasu vengo a ayudarte.-omasu estaba tocando la puerta.

Ay! Auch! Si pasa omasu

Omasu abrió la puerta, y empezó a reír cuando vio a misao toda espelucada y tratándose de quitar el cepillo.

Pero misao! Porque no esperaste a que yo llegara-dijo omasu tratando de quitarle el cepillo de los delicados cabellos de misao.

Auch! Esuqemaoridijoqueyonohacianadayosolay-misao hablo tan rapido como si fuera un trabalengua.

Que?uh? misao que dices? No te puedo entender nada-omasu ya habia safado el cepillo y empezo a peinar a misao

Ah? Ah bueno es que maori me dijo que yo no hacia nada por mi misma, por eso trate de peinarme yo sola.

Ahhh! Con que eso es? Bueno misao lo que pasa es que Maori es mas grande que tu y ella si puede-omasu ya estaba terminado de hacerle los dos moños altos a misao.

Oh! Esta bien Omasu, ya terminaste?-misao estaba intentando tocarse los moños pero omasu no la dejaba.

Si, misao ya termine ahora puedes irte a ver en el espejo-mientras retocaba los moños

Ya, ya! Okis!-misao camino para verse en el espejo y al llegar al frente de el..

Wow! Que linda estoy! Parezco una de mis muñecas verdad omasu?

Claro que si Misao chan, estas hermosa mas hermosas que tus muñecas-omasu estaba sonriendo al ver a misao dando vueltas en al frente del espejo.

Bueno es mejor que ya bajemos, misao creo que tu madre ya debe de estar charlando con los padres de Aoshi kun.-omasu tomo la mano de misao para salir de la habitación.

Las dos salieron de la habitación, pero Maori las detuvo..

Hey! Misao ya veo pareces toda una muñeca-dijo Maori sonriendo hipócritamente.

Gracias Maori, tu también estas linda-misao le sonrio a maori.

Y como muñeca eres muy frágil-Maori empujo a misao fuertemente.

Maori..porque lo hiciste?-dijo misao mientras caia al suelo.

Jajjaa porque? no te hagas la angelita conmigo que ya sabes bien la respuesta-con una mirada desafiante

Ya la se Maori..pero no entiendo por que me odias!!-mientras misao se levantaba con la ayuda de Omasu.

Ya basta! Maori, deja a tu hermana en paz!-omasu miro a Maori directamente a los ojos.

Vaya..crees que te tengo miedo? Bah si aquí tu eres una simple nana y casi no eres nada ya que eres la nana de misao-maori miraba a omasu por arriba de los hombros.

Maori! No vuelvas a decir eso!-dijo una persona que estaba detrás de maori y habia observado todo

Mientras que Maori le decia aquellas palabras a Omasu, la mama de ambas estaba presenciando la discusión y habia escuchado todo.

Bah! Yo me voy, ademas "mama" yo digo lo que se me venga en gana! Entiendes?-maori ni tan siquiera se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre.

Maori...hija..no me hables asi! Y mucho menos a omasu que es casi una hermana para mi!-decia la mama de ambas.

Maori..ya detente no le hables asi a nuestra madre-dijo misao mientras abrazaba a su madre

Ya dije yo me voy, antes que se me pegue lo cursi! Chao asco de familia nos vemos en el comedor, a ver si no vomito cuando como, al verlas a ustedes-maori se encamino hacia las escaleras y su padre subia ya para buscar a su familia.

Maori, pero que linda estas-dijo el padre de maori con una sonrisa.

Gracias, papá te espero en el comedor-maori vio a su padre y  bajo las escaleras y se dirigio al comedor.

Hikari, koi! Que paso aquí? Porque misao chan esta llorando?-takuya tomo a su hija y la cargo para secarle las lagrimas.

Koi, lo que paso fue que..

Hay! Papá lo que paso fue es que estaba jugando con omasu y me cai-misao sonrio para que su padre le creyera.

Es eso verdad, omasu?-dijo el Sr. Makimachi con su imponente voz.

Si Sr. Takuya, perdone la negligencia-omasu hizo una reverencia.

No se preocupe, solo tengan mas cuidado la proxima vez

Gracias Sr. Me retiro-omasu bajo las escaleras y tambien se dirigio al comedor.

Papá!Papá!!hola, hola? alguien esta ahí?-dijo misao agitando sus pequeñas manitos.

Takuya! koi! que te pasa! te sientes mal?-Hikari toco la frente de su esposo, para ver si tenia fiebre.

No tienes fiebre..llamare al do.

Hay mama! papa no necesita un doctor! el esta embelesado por ti jijiji

Misao!¬¬

hay papa pero si es verdad, ademas no tiene nada de malo, ya que mi mami y tu estan casados es comun ne?

Takuya, es mejor que bajemos-hikari se ruborizo un poco.

cla..claro Hikari

El amor! el amor!

Misao!¬¬-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

jajajajaja okis entonces bajemos!

La Familia bajaba las escaleras,Takuya agarraba la mano de su esposa muy delicadamente, a decir verdad el Sr. takuya no tenia la culpa de haberse quedado en el luna o mas alla en pluton quizas?en fin ya que 

Hikari estaba vestida con una falda celeste en corte diagonal una camisa one sholder con la unica manga que tenia con mucho aire, en su cuello llevaba un collar de diamantes muy sencillo(sencillo aja mi awela xD)

Aoshi chan!! estas muy wapo!-misao le dio un abrazo a Aoshi.

No es wapo Misao chan, es guapo-dijo Aoshi devolviendole el abrazo.

Tu siempre"niñita", que acaso de cursi también eres bruta?-maori paso por en medio de los dos haciendo que Aoshi y misao se separaran de aquel abrazo.

Maori..-misao agacho la cabeza.

Vaya, pero que jovencita mas bella pero veo que también es una grosera!-dijo la madre de Aoshi.

ya calmate Naoko, dejala-el padre de Aoshi miro a su esposa con una mirada muy calmada.

Porque siempre eres asi Maori? siempre tratas mal a Misao!-Aoshi la miro con su mirada de hielo(vaya desde pequeño tenia el habito ù.u)

Creo que en eso de miradas yo te gano Aoshi Shinomori-Maori le dio una mirada de odio.

No me asustas, niña caprichosa

Tu tampoco a mi

En eso entraron los padres de ambas, saludaron a los padres de Aoshi y se quedaron conversando hasta que el almuerzo estuviera listo.

Bueno Fumma dime porque te vas a los viñedos? no crees que es una decision muy presipitada?

No takuya, lo que pasa y si mas no te acuerdas..

La cena esta lista Sr.Makimachi-dijo una de las sirvientas 

Esta bien, puedes retirarte, bueno pasemos al comedor

Ambas Familias pasaron al comedor, el banquete era enorme.Takuya se sento en la cabezera de la grandisima mesa, a su mano  derecha estaba su esposa 

Propongo un brindis por la suerte de los Shinomori!-el padre de misao halzo su copa y todos copiaron su acción.

Bueno Misao, ya que terminamos de almorzar porque no tocas algo en el piano?

Como tu digas papá!-misao sonrio y se encamino hacia el piano.

bla bla..misao porque no tocas el piano-maori hizo una mueca.

aqui viene mi parte del plan jajaja, ya veras que no todo lo que brilla es oro.

Fumma y Naoko mi hija misao toca como un angel

Si tienes toda la razón, Takuya-dijieron ambos.

Misao se sento y empezo a tocar una melodia muy suave pero al momento de apretar una de las teclas esta hizo un ruido espantozo.

gomen nasai, padre no se que paso.

Misao chan creo que te falta mas practica-dijo Aoshi 

Si creo que no sirvo para esto.-Misao se levanto y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto casi sin mirar naa a su paso.

Jajaja, vez papa ya ves! no toca nada del bien, para compensar el horrible espectaculo que acaba de hacer mi hermana, yo tocare el piano-maori rio triunfante tras aquella travesura.

Esta bien, hija toca tu-dijo takuya haciendo una seña para que empezara.

Maori empezo a tocar el piano, era una melodia muy seria y a la vez con un toque de maldad.

jajaja todo lo que tengo que  hacer es no tocar aquella tecla, ves misao los idiotas como tu no triufanpapa te gusta?

Si, si maori es excelente aquella pieza.

a Aoshi se le hizo muy extraño, ya que la pequeña misao habia tocado el piano desde los 4 años y no cometeria una tonteria como esa, asi que subio para consolar a misao.

Misao estaba en su cama llorando como un bebe

No sirvo, es verdad lo que dice maori! es mejor que deje de tocar el piano, omasu-decia la pequeña mientras lloraba

No misao, no le hagas caso a Maori-dijo Aoshi entrando a la habitacion de misao de golpe.

Aoshi kun! haber si me ayuda aqui, ya que misao chan no quiere entender.

Aoshi se sento en la orilla de la cama y acaricio el cabello de misao.

Misao..yo se muy bien que tu tocas de maravilla, gracias por el regalo, pero me gustaria que antes de irme me dieras una sonrisa-Aoshi la miro con mucha ternura.

En serio Aoshi chan! te gusto-misao se seco sus lagrimas y sonrio como nunca

Si misao..si me gusto-Aoshi abrazo a misao(que tiernos *---*)

Bueno misao ya me tengo que ir, mis padres me esperan afuera, nos veremos misao chan! cuidate mucho-Aoshi contenia las ganas de llorar.

te quiero Aoshi chan! y se que nos vamos a volver a ver! me escribes ne?¬¬! 

Si por supuesto que si misao chan! cuidate mucho!

Tu tambien Aoshi chan!

Esta conversacion era escuchada por cierta persona

jajaja cuidate Misao chan, vaya Aoshi Shinomori la has dejado con el mismo diablo en persona, cuando la vuelvas a ver no quedara ni rasto de ella..jajajjaja

que fue eso?-dijo omasu.

no se..pero bueno misao chan acompañame a la puerta-Aoshi dijo en tono serio, el ya sabia bien quien era.

Ya afuera de la mansión la pequeña Misao se despedia de Aoshi.

Aoshi shinomori-lo llamo maori

dime, maori?

Esta se acerco al oido de Aoshi

las ha dejado en las mejores manos, no te preocupes-maori sonrio

Aoshi la miro con sus ojos de hielo, pero estos tenian furia

No te le hagas nada, Maori o si no ya veras-aoshi entro en limosina y esta salio de la imponente mansión.

Asi fue como todo empezo, despues de esto pasaron 15 años habra cambiado algo en la Familia?..

____________________________________________________

N.A: hola! bueno este es solo el prologo de la historia ya en el segundo cap es cuando se desarrolla algo de la trama verdadera! espero que me dejen hermosos reviews! ya que esta es mi primera vez en Rk! Y me imagino que van a odiar a morir a  Maori jeje pero espérense a que crezcan que la van a odiar aun más jeje ^^!!!!

dudas: Aoshi tiene 10 años, Maori también, Misao tiene 8 años.

ja ne @.@

   



End file.
